


Splintered Darkness

by chaza1908



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Trying to Be A Good Sister, Diego Hargreeves Trying to Be A Good Brother, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Tags May Change, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: After Vanya is put in the bunker post-Allison neck slicing, Klaus stays to keep her company even though Luther wants them all to leave





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Multi_fandoms_4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_fandoms_4ever/gifts).



> this is one of two requests from Multi_fandoms_4ever
> 
> also, I have taken some liberties here, number 1 is that the bunker isn't soundproof so Vanya and Klaus can talk

"She doesn't hate you, you know" Klaus says resting his head against the glass where Vanya has her back resting

"how could she not hate me...I took away her voice......I took away her powers" by the sounds of Vanya's voice she is trying not to cry which Klaus doesn't blame her for at all, this is a shit situation

"She knows you were upset...the thing is, Luther, Alison and Diego have never had to 'Control' their powers. theirs are all......what's the word...um"

"Innate" Vanya turns her head slightly to tell him that

"what did you call me"

"no the word you are looking for is innate, Luther, Allison and Diego's powers are innate

"ahh ok so their's are innate whereas ours need to be learnt, we need to control ours, that's why Ben was telling me to fight harder to get you out of here and five would too if he were her-"

"Wait what do you mean Ben was telling you" Vanya turns around to look at Klaus with a baffled look

"oh yeah....uh I can see Ben, he's here right now" Vanya looks at him like he's lying

"how do I know you aren't saying this to try and trick me"

"wow you really do have trust issues..what....uh Ben tells me to say 'Remeber when you tried to teach me the violin and I broke your bow. you cried for days and I stole money from dad to buy you a new one, I got double chores for 3 weeks but it was worth it to see the look of happiness on your face'"

"I have never told anyone about that.....Ben really is here?" Vanya actually looks happy for once in a long time

"Yeah, he's the only ghost that sticks around even if im high. he's what's kept me sane all these years" Klaus looks off to the side and smiles a bit at where Vanya guesses ben is

"its good that you had someone...I'm sorry I took off, I just couldn't deal with being the outcast anymore, at first it was ok because I had you, ben and five on my side...then five disappeared, and then ben died and then you withdrew into your drugs and I was alone" Vanya lets a few tears loose

"I'm sorry" Klaus puts his hand on the glass

"you probably don't remember this but I used to make sure you got to bed ok after your benders"

"wait....you were my guardian angel who took my shoes and jacket off and left me some advill, water and food next to my bed"

"I was just being a decent sister" Vanya looks at her feet

"No...Van, I remember one night...you saved my life, I couldn't remember who exactly it was because I was soo out of it but you saying that has brought everything back...I was ODing and you made me throw up and kept me hydrated until I fell asleep. I would have died if it wasn't for you, I don't know how I didn't guess it before this. the only people out of the family who would do that for me would be you or Ben....maybe five but I don't think he would do it out of the goodness of his heart...you know what, fuck what Luther wants" Klaus says standing up, he turns the hatch to open the door

"Klaus what are you doing" Vanya backs away from the door

"I'm getting you out of here" he finally gets the door open

"No, I'm dangerous," Vanya says weakly backing away

"Van, you're my baby sister. you're not dangerous, you're scared and monkey man hasn't helped that by doing this" Klaus says speeding forward and pulling Vanya into a hug

"What do we do now then," Vanya says crying into Klaus' chest since this is the first genuine hug she has gotten in years

"We fight anyone who tries to take you away baby-girl....and then we find a way to bring Ben back"


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note guys sorry

Sorry about the wait guys. Sorry the waits gonna be a bit longer.

So basically I was gonna write tonight but then I opened my ao3 for the first time in like 2 days and saw a really mean review in one of my other stories and it's just put me off for a little bit.

Don't worry it won't be a long time I just need sometime to get over it


	3. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Vanya are on the run but they might get some help from an unexpected ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHESSSS
> 
> yeah sorry i was gone for so long but im back, sorry this isnt a long chapter but im trying to get back into the swing of writing

**Wednesday**

 

"Van, you need to eat...oh god you aren't like vegan are you?" Klaus makes a disgusted face at this idea while holding out a cheese burger from the burger joint down the street

"no i just...Klaus don't spend all your money on me, i don't deserve it"

"Vanya look at me, ok i'm not wasting all my money, i have about 3k that i 'borrowed' from dad's safe before we left ok, i also have a job interview on Saturday. we can do this but only if you don't die of starvation, Ok?" Klaus says trying to be kind and speak in a quiet voice.

"Ok i'll eat" Vanya takes the burger from his hands "So where is your job interview at?" she asks before taking a bite

"oh yeah uh you remember that donut shop that we used to sneak out to when we were younger?"

"No you guys never took me, but i do know which one you mean" she looks kind of sad at that

"uh sorry i forgot we didn't take you, but yeah the waitress from there has bought the place with her boyfriend and she said she needs a new waiter so she's going to be giving me a trial run over the weekend but she said i already have the job because i was so nice to her when we were younger" Klaus says smiling slightly embarrassed

"oh yeah Agnes, she was always super nice to me whenever i was coming back from a late practice and needed some sugar and coffee" She laughs slightly remembering one time she'd come in at midnight and Agnes had taken one look at her and immediately put a large black coffee and a caramel donut in her normal spot, they go quiet both eating their food

* * *

 **Saturday**  

 

"Ok here is your notepad and apron, so your sections are 1,2,3 and 4 which is that corner there ok, when you get more experience i will give you more sections but you should be able to handle this much for now" Agnes explains smiing "If you need any help just shout for me or Hazel" she says pointing at the huge dude who once kidnapped him and beat him up, he gives a small wave to Hazel who waves back laughing a little "ok looks like your first customers are here, just remember, be yourself and be nice" Agnes shoos him off

"Hi, i'm Klaus. What can i get for you today" He looks up to see a big party of 7 people

"Hey i was wondering how are your donuts?" The guy who sounds like he's from some part of New York says

"Uh they are great, Agnes makes them fresh so they are always super soft" Klaus trys to smile but is feeling slightly intimidated by the big blonde guy sitting right next to where he's standing

"Ok can we have 7 donuts" Klaus guesses they already decided on getting donuts before coming in "can we also have 6 large black coffee's and a medium hot chocolate for the kid" patting the boy's (who looks around 15) head

"Ok is that all" Klaus gives the rest of them a look round, A redheaded woman, A guy with a cool looking mohawk, an older guy who has glasses, the new york guy, the boy, the big blonde guy and A buff handsome guy who looks like he could cut glass with his jawline, they all nod "ok i will be back with your order" klaus smiles and walks away to let Agnes know about the big order

"Ok so what you want to do now is take a to-go container for the coffees and hot chocolate because thats too many cups for one person to carry, and a box for the donuts" she says handing them to him "ok have you got them?" Klaus tests this by moving around a little then he nods and waks back to the big group "ok so your total comes to $21.47" the new york guy hands him it and the gives him a five hundred tip "I can't take this"

"Keep it, you were nice and to be honest you do look like you need it, just pay the kindness forward" he smiles and they walk out

"Holy shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guys guess who the kind strangers are? ;)


End file.
